5 Universes
by doodlechick12
Summary: . . . where Stefan and Damon were on the same side and one where they  technically  weren't.


**Five universes Damon and Stefan were on the same side, and the one time they weren't. (Technically).**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

"We've got a case," Damon said loudly, announcing his arrival at the Jeffersonian. He wore the standard FBI uniform; a black suit and a white button up shirt. What was not standard was his missing tie and his dress shirt missing the top three buttons.

"But we've just finished the last one," Dr. Caroline Forbes cried, "Matt and I were going to have a night to ourselves, just this once."

Damon smirked, "Sorry Barbie. We'll need your facial reconstruction as soon as Stefan takes a look at the bones. Better go tell your beau that you have to reschedule."

Caroline glared and stomped passed a lovely woman with pin straight, long brown hair. Her big brown eyes conveyed her concern as she took in Damon's form. "Damon? What are you doing here?"

"Elena," Damon wiggled his eyebrows at the beautiful woman, "Whatever did my brother do to deserve a lovely woman like yourself?"

Dr. Elena Gilbert gave a put upon sigh, "Damon. What are you doing here? We just wrapped up a case, so there's no possible way we have another one so soon."

Damon shrugged, "We do have 98% success rate."

Elena groaned.

"So where is my baby brother?" Damon asked as Elena shut her office door and walked over towards him.

"He's up on the platform, checking out some of the bones from limbo. He's been absorbed for hours. You might want to check on him," Elena replied, "I'm going to make sure no one has left and we can convene in my office. Do you know if Bonnie is going to help on the case? Her profiling could be helpful."

Damon smirked, "Of course Judgy is going to help. She's practically a squint already." He left Elena to gather her squints, and swiped his card so he could get up on the platform. There, Stefan was hunched on a skeleton, wearing his lab coat.

He muttered quietly to himself, "Male. Late thirties. There appears to be defensive marks on his arms . . . "

"Put away the toys, Stef. I've got a case. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

"Oh, shit."

"What is that?"

"Stef, I think your car is an alien robot."

The two brothers stared up at the monstrosity that used to be Stefan's small yellow Camaro. It stood extremely tall, and was peering down at them, the body of another robot lying several feet away in a trash heap.

"Where did you come from?" Stefan was staring, amazed.

"_Rained down from heaven above!" _It replied.

"So you _are _an alien?" Damon clarified, and the robot nodded. It folded back into its alternate form and popped open the car door, inviting them inside. The two Salvatore's exchanged glances.

"It wants us to get inside," Stefan said flatly.

"Come one, Stef, it'll be an adventure. Don't you want to tell your and Elena's grandchildren that you got into an alien robot car? That you had amazing, life changing adventures?" Damon asked.

Stefan took a step in the alien's direction, Damon on his heels.

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

"Is it scary?"

"Yeah, it eats your brains straight through your skull."

" . . ."

"Not really."

". . ."

"Stefan?"

Damon sighed as his brother shook nervously, extremely pale. Their train compartment contained only the two of them at the moment, and Stefan had taken the time to ask about the mysterious sorting hat their mother had spoken of. Their father was a muggle, who had scoffed at the very idea, but he wasn't very keen on magic anyway.

"I was just kidding, Stefan. The sorting hat doesn't eat your brains, okay?" Damon was in his final year of school and Stefan was just entering First Year. He took pleasure in tricking Stefan, but not when it was this detrimental.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive the sorting hat won't suck your brains out. It'll sort you, you'll go to your house, and then you'll make a whole bunch of friends."

"Will I be in the same house as you?"

Damon scratched his head. "Maybe. Sometimes it seems to run in the family – like the Weasley broad. None of them are in my year, but Percy, Fred, and George Weasley are all in the same house. So were their older brothers, and their parents."

"Oh," Stefan said, shrinking in his seat, "I want to be in the same house as you."

"You might be, but if you aren't, that's okay too," Damon assured, "You could be in Mom's House."

"But she was a Slytherin."

"So?"

"You said being in Slytherin was bad," Stefan pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I didn't mean _Mom. _I'm sure there are plenty of nice people in Slytherin," Damon said.

"I bet Malfoy's in Slytherin," Stefan said sullenly.

"So what? Then you can beat him out of being a Seeker," Damon elbowed Stefan gently. Their compartment door opened and one of Damon's friend's came in. Her long, curly brown hair shimmered and her big brown eyes were mischievous.

"Katherine," Damon smirked.

Behind Katherine was a little girl who looked remarkably like her sister. "Stefan!" She greeted, and Stefan perked up.

"Hi 'Lena," He blushed.

Katherine and Damon rolled their eyes and their siblings sat next to each other and started to play exploding snape.

"Guess who I heard was on the train?" Katherine whispered in Damon's ear.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

"Prince Damon, you cannot go into the war meeting," Uncle Zach frowned at him.

Damon scowled, "But Uncle, if I am to become Firelord one day, shouldn't I see how the meetings progress? It would beneficial to me."

Uncle rubbed his chin contemplatively, but paused when he heard laughter in the halls. Both turned when the six year old Prince Stefan bounded up to them, "Damon, let's go play!" His golden eyes seemed to spark with fire as he beamed at his brother and uncle.

"Yes, why don't you go play with your brother?" Uncle Zach deflected.

Damon scowled, "I am thirteen. I don't _play _with anyone."

Stefan pouted. "Please?"

"I'm going in the war meeting, Stef. It's no place for kids your age," Damon said down to his brother. Uncle Zach sighed.

"Run along, Stefan. Lady Elena will surely be here, along with Lady Caroline, no?"

Stefan became distracted at the thought, and said, "Okay. Have fun in your boring meeting, Damie!"

Damon smiled, "Bye, Stef," He turned to his Uncle, "So I can go in the meeting?"

"As long as you promise not the say a word. Your father can get testy in these things," Uncle warned.

"Of course, I swear I won't say anything," Damon promised and followed his Uncle Zach into the large throne room.

The door painted in flames shut behind them ominously.

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

"So."

"So . . . "

"You're the Slayer?"

"The first male Slayer ever, yes that's what the Watcher said."

The Salvatore brothers lapsed into silence again at their kitchen table. Damon tapped his fingers on the table top. He looked up.

"You know I'm going to help you kick some vampire ass, right? I'm not letting my baby brother go out on the Hellmouth to fight monsters without me."

Stefan snorted a little laughter, "Yeah, I know." He sobered soon though. "You know what Mr. Saltzman, uh, Alaric, said? The life expectancy isn't high for Slayers. I probably won't live to be twenty."

Damon smirked grimly, "Well, those other Slayers didn't have me."

* * *

><p><strong>And the one time they were opposite sides. (Technically).<strong>

"Stefan Salvatore."

Hushed silence befell the large gathered crowd of District 12. They all turned and watched as Stefan stiffly marched up to the stage, where the raffle holder stood, smiling a plastic smile. It was the Quarter Quell, and the rules had been bent this year. Instead of a male and female tribute each from the districts, it was two randomly selected children – of either or both sex.

Damon thought the whole thing was rigged.

He stood stiffly on the stage already, while his brother walked up to join him. They stood next to each other, waiting but knowing no one would volunteer to take Stefan's place in the arena. When it was apparent no one was going to volunteer, the proceedings continued on.

The brothers said nothing to each other as they were rushed to say their final goodbye's and ushered onto the train. They each met their stylists and went through the opening parade, but neither shared the joy the Capitol had.

The Gamemakers gave them high scores, and their interviews came and went, but it seemed to be in a blur for them. When the time finally came for them to be in the arena, Damon turned towards his brother. Stefan did the same, and they said simultaneously, "You're getting out of there alive."

Damon leant back on his heels. "How about this? We both try our damnedest to make sure the other gets out of that area alive. When it's down to the two of us, we'll decide."

"Or we won't decide." Stefan said.

Damon furrowed his brows. "What?"

Stefan swallowed, "We'll either come out together or we'll die together. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, Bones, Transformers, Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Avatar the Last Airbender, or The Hunger Games.<strong>

**I hope somebody likes this? I had some random storylines and needed to get them out of my head somehow. Please be kind and review. **


End file.
